Bad Pachirisu!
by DarkGreiga
Summary: It has been a while since Dawn caught Pachirisu. During the journey to Floaroma Town, Pachirisu got naughty again. One night, Pachirisu heard Dawn's conversation with Ash about releasing Pachirisu again. What will Pachirisu do about it? Please R&R!


Okay, folks! This is my VERY first fanfic, so no flames if this is a bad one. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Bad Pachirisu!**_

It's been a while since Dawn captured a Pachirisu. It's been naughty, as usual. One day, during their journey to Floaroma Town…

"Pachirisu, return!" a young coordinator said, a pokeball in hand.

"Pachi!" the Pachirisu dodged the red beam that came out of the pokeball. The young coordinator growled.

"Dawn, it looks like Pachirisu gets naughty again!" a trainer with a red cap and Pikachu on his shoulder said.

Dawn just sighed. She didn't know what to do with her Pachirisu. She tried to return Pachirisu to its pokeball again, but Pachirisu kept dodging the red beams.

"I think Pachirisu wants to travel with us outside of its pokeball." their older friend, Brock, said.

"I think so… Ash, do you have the same thinking as Brock?" Dawn asked to her red cap wearing friend.

"Yeah, I think Pachirisu wants to travel with us that way." Ash answered, remembered about his first day with Pikachu.

With Pachirisu on Dawn's arms, they continued their journey to Floaroma Town until the sky got darker and darker.

"Hey, Brock! How far is the Pokemon Center from here?" Ash asked his older friend.

"Umm… According to the map, it's uhhh... 3 miles away from here." Brock answered, eyes still on the map his was holding.

"I think we should camp here for tonight, because if we keep going we might get lost." Dawn said, preparing her tent.

"Aww, come on guys! I want to keep going so I can reach the next gym for my next gym badge fast!" Ash groaned.

"Sorry Ash, but we have to camp here or we might get lost." Brock said.

"Come on! The next gym badge is waiting for me!" Ash insisted.

Dawn growled angrily. "Actually, I wanted to get to my next pokemon contest as soon as possible, but if I insisted to get going and we get lost, there will be NO POKEMON CONTEST OR GYM BATTLE FOR US!"

Ash never saw Dawn so angry like this. He decided to do what she said about camping there. When they were all eating, Ash saw Dawn in a sad expression. 'Is she still mad at me?' Ash thought. After they finished eating, they returned their pokemon to their pokeballs and prepared for bed. Of course, Pachirisu refused to return to its pokeball again with the dodging. Dawn decided to let it sleep with her in the tent.

"Ash, do you have a moment? I need to talk to you." Dawn said with her same sad expression on her face, while taking her Pachirisu inside her tent.

"Sure, what's wrong Dawn? You look sad." Ash said with a worried expression on his face.

"It's about Pachirisu. Do you think it likes me or not?" Dawn look a little more sad.

"O-of course not! Why would it hate such a beautiful I-I mean wonderful trainer like you?" Ash blushed and lowered his hat to cover it.

Dawn paused a while and blushed at the comment. "W-Well, I think that is all I wanted to talk to you about." She looked sad again. "But I think I'll release Pachirisu again tomorrow, but this time, for good." Dawn started to cry. They didn't notice that Pachirisu was hearing them. Its eyes were watery, because the trainer that it likes was going to release it. When Dawn was heading the tent, the squirrel pokemon pretended to sleep on its trainer's sleeping bag.

At midnight, Pachirisu woke up and decided to leave before seeing its trainer crying. Before it left, it saw its trainer once more with sadness written on its face. It left without anyone noticing. In the morning, when Dawn woke up she was surprised that Pachirisu wasn't on her sleeping bag!

"Guys! Have you seen Pachirisu anywhere?" Dawn asked, her hair still messy.

"No, Pachirisu was with you the whole night, right?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, but when I woke up Pachirisu was not on my sleeping bag!" Dawn yelled worriedly.

"What's this all about? Why would you yell this early?" Ash rubbed his eyes and yawned. Pikachu was following behind him.

"Pachirisu is missing!" Dawn yelled again.

"W-What!?" Ash yelled at what happened in reality.

"Can you guys help me to search for Pachirisu?" Dawn asked, hoping that they would help.

"Sure! I will help you, Dawn! Staravia is perfect for the search here." Ash volunteered.

"Me too, even though that I don't have a pokemon that will come handy for this search." Brock volunteered.

"Thanks guys!" Dawn's eyes became watery as she was about to cry.

And so, the search began. Ash used his Staravia to look from the sky. Dawn and Brock tried to search near their camp. Pikachu asked to some pokemon nearby about Pachirisu. Hours later, they all gather around without any result but exhaustion. Actually, Pachirisu was watching them from behind a tree.

"Where had Pachirisu gone to?" Dawn lowered her head.

"Don't worry, Dawn! We'll find Pachirisu soon!" Ash tried to cheer her up, but all he heard was sobbing.

"Ash… I think… I think Pachirisu heard our conversation last night…" Dawn said between her sobs.

Ash opened his mouth but no words came out. He came closer to her and hugged her to calm her down. Dawn was shocked at first, but she felt comfortable with it.

"I wish I could know that Pachirisu was hearing us and I could apologize fast, but I think it's too late…" Dawn shrugged her head to his chest.

Hearing that its trainer worried about it so much, Pachirisu felt guilty. Without thinking again, Pachirisu ran into its trainer's lap. Its head shrugged to her stomach as it was saying 'I'm sorry.'

"Pachirisu! You came back!" Dawn stood up and hugged the squirrel pokemon tightly which caused it to use Spark on its trainer. "I… guess I should train you so you'll obey me?" Dawn said, smiling. The pokemon nodded. "Okay, return to your pokeball now." Dawn took a pokeball and a red beam shot out of it, making Pachirisu back to its pokeball.

"Dawn, shall we get going now? I can't wait any longer for my gym battle!" Ash said impatiently.

"Don't forget about my pokemon contest!" Dawn caught up with them and they continued their journey towards Floaroma Town.

'If Ash and Dawn gets together because of this, I think I'll be proud of them. But, if they will someday, I will be ashamed 'cause I even don't have a girl yet, though I'M the oldest!' Brock thought.

* * *

Please press the review button, okay? I'll appretiate it if you want to help me out. Peace out!


End file.
